The present invention relates to the Federal mandate that commercial trailers and semitrailers must be equipped with retroreflective sheeting or an array of reflective reflector in a red and white pattern on them to make the vehicles more readily visible to drivers of other vehicles (see Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard No. 108 (49 CFR 571.108), S5/7, Conspicuity systems). This mandate is aimed at improving highway safety.
A common practice for meeting such Federal mandate is to apply conspicuity tape, which is commercially available from companies such as the 3M Company, to bumpers, under-ride bumpers, tail gates and sides of trailers and semitrailers.
A problem arises however from the corrosion effects of water, salt, abrasive materials and the like that will corrode metal surfaces on vehicles and degrade the adhesion of conspicuity tape to the metal surfaces. Failure to maintain the quality of the retroreflective sheeting frequently results in ticketing by highway patrol officers and the assessment of fines.
Replacement of missing or degraded conspicuity tape on bumpers typically requires sand blasting or grinding the bumper, application of a primer and paint, and application of new conspicuity tape. This can cost several hundred of dollars per bumper, plus the downtime for the trailer while the replacement process is completed.